


Number Sixty-Nine

by sariane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, i just wrote porn for a stupid joke didn't i, i regret all of my life choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariane/pseuds/sariane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bucky snorts. "C'mon, let me up," Steve says, struggling against Bucky's grip. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Bucky holds Steve's wrists together and takes them both in his metal hand, smirking all the while.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Say 'please,'" Bucky says, insufferably.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number Sixty-Nine

**Author's Note:**

> OH GOD. 
> 
> I made myself a promise awhile back that, if I ever made it this far, my 69th published fanfiction would be a PWP. And, as I was about to post my 69th fic, I realized that it wasn't porn and had to speedwrite this and post it. I regret everything.
> 
> If you care about continuity in your porn, this is set after Captain America 2: The Winter Soldier, assuming that everyone makes it out of that movie alive and happy, and Steve and Bucky start dating. It's kind of a stretch, I know.
> 
> Warnings:  
> \- explicit and unprotected sex

Steve dodges the first blow and weaves around the second, but it's the third that catches him by surprise.

He grunts as Bucky's hand makes contact with the soft skin near his stomach. It's not as hard as it could be -- they're both holding back -- but it leaves him winded. Steve catches a glimpse of Bucky's smirk before he goes down, caught up in a whirl of limbs and motion.

Steve's moving before he hits the exercise room mat, bringing his hands up to cover his head and try to get a few shots in. Bucky grabs his hands and pins Steve down with his body weight, his thighs tight around Steve's stomach.

"What now, punk?" Bucky smirks, tightening his grip.

"Where'd you learn that one?" Steve pants. He rests his head back on the mat.

"Natasha," Bucky says. "She knows how to use her thighs." Steve raises an eyebrow at that. "What?" Bucky laughs.

"I didn't say anything," Steve says innocently. Bucky snorts. "C'mon, let me up," he says, struggling against Bucky's grip.

Bucky holds Steve's wrists together and takes them both in his metal hand, smirking all the while.

"Say 'please,'" Bucky says, insufferably. Steve scowls up at him. "You aren't even trying."

"Who says I'm not trying?" Steve asks, and flips Bucky onto his back.

Bucky laughs wildly, pressing his head back to the mat of the exercise room. He still has Steve's wrists caught in his grip, but Steve has him as far as weight is concerned. It's Steve's turn to smirk.

"Your turn to say please," Steve says, sitting on Bucky's hips and leaning over him.

The only warning he has is the mischief in Bucky's eyes before he grabs the front of Steve's shirt to pull him down and kiss him.

Steve isn't shocked, but he's pleasantly startled when Bucky's mouth opens up underneath him. He kisses back, tasting sweat and Gatorade, and can feel Bucky's smile grow underneath his lips. Bucky pulls Steve down and holds him flush against him, and Steve groans at the sudden friction. Bucky pulls back to gasp for breath and taste Steve's jaw, run his mouth over the sensitive spots between Steve's chin and neck and suck red marks into the skin. Steve knows they'll fade, but just for a few moments, he can cherish the sensation of Bucky's tongue tasting his skin, drawing suction and tension and a bruise from his skin.

" _Bucky_ ," he gasps as Bucky grinds his hips upwards. Bucky chuckles darkly, his voice thick in his throat. Steve leans forward to kiss Bucky again, to open his mouth to Bucky's tongue and scrape his teeth against Bucky's bottom lip. He pulls at it gently between his teeth and it's Bucky's turn to groan and writhe and kiss him for all he's worth. Steve gasps Bucky's name again, his voice wrecked too soon in the game.

Bucky stops and pulls back just long enough to look Steve in the eye with a smirk and say, "Steve, _please_."

And suddenly, Steve's hands are free and Bucky's are roaming his body. Steve slips out of his shirt and throws Bucky's pants across the room; he kneels on his knees and lets Bucky slide his pants and boxers off. Kneeling in front of him, Bucky pulls his shirt over his head with his left hand in a move that screams 'practiced in the mirror,' but, before Steve can give him shit for it, Bucky wraps his hand around Steve's cock.

"Was this what you --" Steve groans as Bucky leans forwards and sticks his tongue into his ear, "-- had in mind the whole time?"

Bucky laughs and whispers into Steve's ear in a breathless, smug voice, "You gotta problem with that?"

 "The only problem I have is that you didn't make your move earlier," Steve shoots back, and lets Bucky push him back onto the mat.

Bucky's hand is warm and sweaty as he pumps Steve's dick. The calluses on his fingers are just rough enough to catch on Steve's skin and make him groan for more.

Steve can't keep his hands to himself, either, cupping Bucky's shoulders and running his hands down Bucky's arms. His metal arm is cool to the touch, not uncomfortably, but noticeably, and Steve feels the cool grooves of each joint underneath his fingertips. Bucky moans into Steve's neck.

"That shouldn't be as hot as it feels," Bucky mutters as Steve ghosts his fingers up the metal arm. Steve traces invisible patterns like paint swirls in the sweat on Bucky's skin, drawing appreciative hums from Bucky.

"Shouldn't be as hot as this is, fucking on a dirty exercise mat," Steve points out.

"Don't ruin the moment," Bucky says.

"I'll make it up to you somehow," Steve muses. He lets his fingers tease lightly down the underside of Bucky's cock. Bucky lets out a hiss.

" _Fuck_ , Steve," he moans, "wanna make it up a little faster?"

Steve laughs. He curls his fingers around Bucky's cock and strokes him gently.

"Fuck," Bucky says again, and leans in to kiss Steve, his hot breath heavy in Steve's mouth. "I -- wanna taste you," Bucky says as he pulls away, beginning to drag his tongue down Steve's chest.

He's licking at the dips in Steve's stomach when, blinking, Steve says, "Wait!"

Bucky looks up at Steve.

"I -- got an idea," Steve says. "Buck, I," he swallows, "want to taste you, too."

"Fuck," Bucky says, cottoning on. Blinking, he grins. "I like how you think."

He turns to change his position, but Steve stops him with a hand.

Steve starts, "You sure you want to --?"

"If we're having a contest to see who can do the most one-armed pushups, I think I'm gonna win," Bucky points out. "Sit back. Relax." His grin turns shit-eating. "Enjoy yourself."

"You can still be a jerk, sometimes, you know that?" Steve says as Bucky kneels over him again, this time with Steve's head between his thighs.

"I try," Bucky says, but then he takes Steve's dick in his mouth and Steve forgets his reply.

Bucky's tongue is quick and teasing, his lips tight around Steve's cock as he swallows as much as he can. Bucky makes a noise like pleading, and Steve swallows his moans and lifts his head to lick a stripe up Bucky's cock. Bucky makes the noise again, a shade deeper and less pleading. Steve groans as he feels it in his cock and tries not to thrust up into Bucky's mouth. He cups Bucky's hip with a hand and begins to suck him off, inch by inch, hard and relentless like he knows Bucky likes it. He gives in to the pure, white waves of pleasure, gives and takes, the energy bubbling up underneath his skin and begging for a release.

Steve draws a circle with his tongue and feels Bucky do the same a moment later; he sucks in a breath of cool air and Bucky copies him. Bucky keeps up the game for a few more moments until Steve makes his move, taking in Bucky's cock until it hits the back of his throat and he's suppressing his gag reflex and Bucky -- Bucky makes the most beautiful noise,  somewhere between a groan and a cry and all muffled by Steve's cock in his mouth, and comes.

Steve sucks gently and swallows until Bucky is done, boneless and spent. The noises his mouth makes as he slides off Bucky's cock are enough to drive him crazy.

"Bucky," Steve tries. His voice is thick and heavy, barely recognizable as his, and he clears his throat against the wet, raw feeling. "Bucky," he says again, and Bucky makes another noise and _sucks_ , hard, tracing his cool metal hand up the exposed part of Steve's cock, and Steve's coming, _hard_.

"Fuck," Steve pants, letting his head fall backwards onto the mat with a thump. Bucky rolls off him.

"Yeah," Bucky says, plopping himself down next to Steve. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Steve grins and pulls Bucky into a slow kiss with a hand on the back of his neck. Bucky covers the hand with his own and tightens his grip.

Before Steve knows it, Bucky's got him pinned to the mat, both hands held down with Steve's naked and sweaty body underneath his.

"Come on, Bucky, let me up," Steve says, trying and failing not to smile. Bucky holds his head high and smirks with lips rubbed red and gorgeous.

"What's the magic word?" Bucky laughs.

 Steve sighs, long-suffering. "Please?"

"Well," Bucky says smugly as he releases Steve's hands. "Looks like I win this round."

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism would be MUCH appreciated because porn is one of my weaker spots. (Yeah, I know, fake it until you make it, don't admit your weaknesses, etc. Sorry.)


End file.
